


Say It (You Belong to Me)

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)



Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [22]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, F/F, Possessive Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch
Summary: Flash fic challenge
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879456
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Say It (You Belong to Me)

“Fucking say it.” Tissaia growls as she slams Yennefer into the wall. She moves behind her, pressing her front against Yennefer’s back. The smaller woman snarls as she see’s the woman in front of her shake her head. “You think this is so so funny don’t you.”

Tissaia quickly move’s Yennefer around and with a click snap off her fingers the tight navy-blue dress she was once wearing disappears. The woman is naked before her and with a quick look downwards, Tissaia can already see that Yennefer is wet for her.

“Look at you, is this all because of me, or are you thinking of the Witcher?” Her lip curls with disgust as she remembers his hands-on Yennefer’s waist, remembers him pulling her lover in close. She can hear Yennefer’s laugh in her head at one of his stupid jokes.

How dare he try to stand where she stood? Where she still rightfully stood.

She slides her hand between Yennefer’s legs as another make’s its way up the younger woman’s body, teasing her, until it wraps around her throat. She presses down and takes a moment to enjoy the gasp that falls out of Yennefer’s mouth.

“Say it, Yennefer.” Tissaia asks again as she teases her fingers between her folds, sliding backwards and forwards, circling her clit. She wouldn’t touch her yet. Wouldn’t fuck her until she said it. She knows Yennefer knows this. “Be a good girl and say it.”

The younger woman again as defiant as ever shakes her head. Tissaia tuts and leans forward, using her hand on Yennefer’s neck to pull her towards her. She sinks her teeth down on the skin between her neck and shoulder.

Yennefer’s hips buck into her fingers, trying to get them to slide inside but her lover knows the rules. Knows she won’t. She bites down again, once more but this time harder. Hard enough to break the skin and taste Yennefer’s blood in her mouth. She moves away and soothes the skin with her tongue as Yennefer still tries to get her fingers where she so desperately needs them.

“Say it.” Tissaia moves her fingers to Yennefer’s clit and begins to circle around it, continuing with her torture. “You know you’ll get nothing more until you do.”

Yennefer looks wanton. Her entire body is flushed, her hair is sticking to her face, her mouth is open and every now and then she lets out a desperate gasp for the shorter woman in front of her. She knows what Tissaia wants. Knows what she needs to hear.

“I belong to you, I’m yours, all of me is yours,” Yennefer says before she finally moves her hands from clinging to the stone wall and grabs Tissaia’s face, breaking her hold around Yennefer’s neck to fiercely kiss her. “Please fuck me, Rectoress.”

Tissaia lets out a whine, that she will allow herself to be embarrassed about later as she slips two fingers inside of Yennefer. Yennefer lets out a loud moan as Tissaia begins to thrust inside of her, her thumb brushing Yennefer’s clit with every thrust.

Tissaia fucks her just the way she needs. She fucks her hard and fast but with enough care and skill to hit every spot that Yennefer’s needs. Yennefer clings to her. Her nails in Tissaia’s shoulders, they dig in hard enough for their still to be marks through the green dress.

She comes around Tissaia’s fingers in a darkened hallway in Aretuza, the mage smirking up at her as Tissaia’s name falls from her lips.

There would be no one else.

She knew who she belonged to.


End file.
